Carpenter home
The Carpenter home is the home of the Carpenter family, led by Michael and Charity Carpenter. It first appears in Grave Peril. Description ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, the house looked like it was made of gingerbread with elegant trim and painted in ivory and burgundy and with a white picket fence around the yard. The home is located in the neighborhood west of Wrigley Field.Grave Peril, ch. 20''Death Masks, ch. 15 ''Death Masks In Death Masks, the house is a colonial with a white picket fence in the front. The front looked like it could be in Better Homes and Gardens and the back looked like it could be in a Craftsman commercial. The grass is green around their house in February. Harry says: "Sod works in mysterious ways."Death Masks, ch. 27 The front yard has a few shady trees with well-kept shrubs, The back yard has a large tree in the center of the lawn that casts a lot of shade in the summer and holds a fortress-like tree-house for the kids. The tree-house has finished walls, an actual window and guardrails all around—and a porch. There is an addition being built to the back of the house. The garage is full of lumber. The home of the Carpenter family is in an old neighborhood lined with ancient trees and old Victorian houses some having been restored. It had a more elegant appearance than the rest of he neighborhood and didn't blend well. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, there were sagging snowmen in the yard, and several guardian angels wearing black suits around the house. According to Uriel Michael and his family more than earned them.Ghost Story, ch. 50 The house has a threshold "more solid and extensive than the Great Wall of China." In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Harry goes to the house seeking Michael to be his second for the duel with Paolo Ortega. He talks with Molly in the tree-house and when Charity returns from grocery shopping, he helps out unloading the car of bags and kids, along with Shiro Yoshimo. Shiro ultimately volunteers to by Harry's second for the duel and seems to be an old hand at it. Charity is snappish as usual at Harry but puts him to work in the kitchen while Shiro makes arrangements for the meeting of the seconds at McAnally's Pub. Later, Harry and Susan Rodriguez went over there. Father Forthill answered the door. Charity was gone, taking the children to her mother's. Anna Valmont was sleeping in the guest room. Michael and Sanya were investigating Denarian activity in St. Louis. Forthill told Harry some things about the Nicodemus Archleone and the Denarians and their being the main enemy of the Knights of the Cross Forthill also told him about Lasciel. Valmont escaped in Harry's car. Harry spotted Forthill's tattoo: the Eye of Thoth. He told how he and Father Vincent got the tattoo in seminary school. It was the same tattoo Harry saw on the corpse in the Forensic Institute. That was the clue Harry needed to solve the case—Father Vincent was not the real Vincent. ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry brings Molly Carpenter home after picking her up at the police station.Proven Guilty, ch. 10 Later, in a big spell that Harry set up at the SplatterCon!!! convention, he mistakenly redirected three of four Phobophages to the Carpenter Home where Molly was. When he got there in the aftermath of the attack, Harry found the place a mess and seemingly empty of people. Thomas found Daniel Carpenter in the treehouse and he told Harry it was movie monsters—The Reaper, Hammerhands, and Scarecrow—that attacked them and abducted Molly.Proven Guilty, ch. 30 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Harry trained Molly with shields using snowballs and her siblings help in the yard of their house. Charity stuffed snow down Harry's shirt. Then Gruffs attacked. Charity and the kids go into rehearsed action to get to the safe room. Charity uses a nail gun on one of the Gruffs.Small Favor, ch. 1 Harry and Thomas Raith took Akariel's coin, Gard and Hendricks there after they badly wounded by Tessa and her Denarian pack.Small Favor, ch. 13-15 Harry and Michael discussed Lasciel's coin and his small son Harry—the talk became heated, and they almost came to blows.Small Favor, ch. 20 Harry talked with Gard about who could have betrayed Marcone and gets a locker number.Small Favor, ch. 21 Michael brings Harry and Jared Kincaid there after the battle at the Shedd Aquarium.Small Favor, ch. 35 They discuss how to get Ivy back. Harry wrote her a note for courage: they're coming for her.Small Favor, ch. 36 Nicodemus came demanding a talk with or all in the house would get shot. Harry bargains Fidelacchius for Ivy.Small Favor, ch. 37 Harry confronts Michael about not trusting him. Michael shows Harry his mind was tampered with by removing the blocks with prayer.Small Favor, ch. 38 Murphy and Harry talk about Kincaid, Molly looking in his mind, Harry has a Denarian coin. Karrin insisted on coming with them to get Ivy in Kincaid's place. Harry bumps into Anastasia Luccio in the laundry room.Small Favor, ch. 39 ''The Warrior'' In The Warrior, Harry Dresden pays a visit to the house, because there's danger threatening Michael Carpenter and his family. An intruder breaks in, stealing a copy of Amoracchius, but fails to get the real sword.The Warrior ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Fitz, Zero and the gang getting fed at their house by Charity until something can be figured out what to do about them.Ghost Story, ch. 41 Uriel takes Harry's ghost there to see his daughter and Mouse.Ghost Story, ch. 51 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry and Molly go to the house in the Munstermobile to pick up Mouse after his friends—Waldo Butters, Andi, Justine, McAnally—were kidnapped by Redcap.Cold Days, ch. 36 References See also *Margaret Angelica Dresden *Archangels External links *Wrigleyville - A Chicago Neighborhood Guide *Lake View, Chicago - Wikipedia *Wrigley Field - Wikipedia Category:In-universe locations Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days Category:The Warrior